Pokkén Tournament
March 18, 2016 |release-date-north-america = March 18, 2016 |release-date-europe = March 18, 2016 |platform = Arcade, Wii U }} Pokkén Tournament is a fighting game developed by Bandai Namco Entertainment. It was teased in August 2013 in a Japanese event. On August 26, 2014, it was officially announced by Famitsu.Pokken Fighters Announced It was released in Japanese arcades in July 16, 2015, and eventually released worldwide on the Wii U in March 18, 2016. Gameplay The game features the traditional arcade fighting style. Pokémon fight with the same moves they have in main series. They can also Mega Evolve. However, despite having gameplay from the Tekken series, characters from Tekken aren't featured or playable in the game.Pokken Fighters Crossover Characters Playable *Blaziken *Braixen *Chandelure *Charizard *Croagunk *Darkrai *Empoleon *Gardevoir *Garchomp *Gengar *Lucario *Machamp *Mewtwo *Pikachu *Pikachu Libre *Sceptile *Scizor *Suicune *Weavile Supporting *Emolga - Uses Shock Wave to decrease the opponents speed. *Fennekin - Uses Ember to create a fire trap on the field. *Snivy - Uses Leaf Tornado to attack the opponent. *Lapras - Uses Surf to damage opponents in its path. *Frogadier - Uses Water Pulse to shoot water bullets. The attack does more damage at farther range. *Eevee - Uses Helping Hand to heal the user and increase their Attack power. *Jirachi - Uses Wish to restore the users Synergy Gauge and slightly boost Attack power. *Whimsicott - Uses Substitute to heal the user and makes them immune to attacks for a few seconds. *Ninetales - Uses Will-O-Wisp to shoot small fire bits at the opponent. This will temporarily decrease their Attack power. *Mismagius - Uses Ominous Wind to attack the opponent and slightly boost the users Attack power. *Farfetch'd - Uses Fury Cutter to attack the opponent. *Electrode - Uses Explosion to counter any enemy attacks with a huge explosion. * Sylveon - Uses Reflect to heal the user and temporarily increase their Defense. * Croagunk - Uses Toxic to temporarily decrease the opponents Defense. * Cubone - Uses Bonemerang to attack the opponent from a distance. The attack also drags opponents in closer. * Diglett - Uses Dig to attack opponents from below. * Magneton - Uses Tri Attack to attack the opponent from a distance. It can cause two random negative statuses if it hits. * Quagsire - Uses Mud Bomb to attack the opponent from the ground. * Pachirisu - Uses Follow Me to restrict the opponent to only physical attacks. * Magikarp - Uses Bounce to interrupt attacks from the opponent. * Rotom - Uses Thunder Shock to decrease the Speed of airborne opponents. * Togekiss - Uses Tailwind to heal the user and increase their Speed. * Dragonite - Uses Draco Meteor to attack the opponent over a large area. * Victini - Uses V-Create to heal HP, refill the Synergy Gauge, and make all the users attacks critical hits. The opponent can also get damaged if they interact with Victini while it flies offscreen. * Yveltal - Uses Oblivion Wing to attack the opponent and stop their Synergy Gauge from charging. * Latios - Uses Luster Purge to trap the opponent and restrict movement. * Espeon - Uses Morning Sun to remove any negative statuses and heal HP. More health is recovered if there is less time in the match. * Umbreon - Uses Snarl to absorb the opponents Synergy Gauge and prevent critical hits. * Reshiram - Uses Blue Flare to attack the opponent with strong flames. * Cresselia - Uses Lunar Dance to cure negative statuses, heal HP, and refill the Synergy Gauge. Trivia *The name Pokkén is derived from Poké'mon and Te'kken. The game's logo is similar to Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *The fighting engine is somehow a combination of other 3-D arena-based fighting games, such as the Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm series and Dissidia Final Fantasy. *The special attack combos are similar to Rage Arts from the upcoming Tekken 7. *It is the only Pokémon production in where its' English dub wasn't recorded in the United States. Instead the dub was recorded in Japan in where the voice cast was comprised of native English-speakers. Gallery References Category:Nintendo Wii U games